


Reality Can Be a Bitch Too (Revamped)

by Jacob_Kenya14



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), more marvel characters too my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_Kenya14/pseuds/Jacob_Kenya14
Summary: High School Spideypool AUBeing a student is tough, being a sophomore student is tougher, and being a sophomore "nerd" is even tougher...at least for the new kid it is. Peter Parker is the new kid of Stan Lee High School, a typical high school filled with the typical kids. And like every typical school, there are the villains, the heros, and the ones in between. Wade Wilson, the school's most handsome "bad boy", was one of the people that was sort of in between. He was sometimes the bad guy, sometimes the good guy, and sometimes the guy with the timer. He was just carefree. How would these two end up together? Fate and most importantly reality (because it's in the f***ing title lol).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts), [Fandom_Nerd_All_The_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd_All_The_Time/gifts), [Rachel Murray](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rachel+Murray).



> Dead reader,  
> My sencere apologies for keeping you waiting and not being active with this book. I am totally making this book anew and I hope you like this new version a whole lot more. I would like to thank you very much for supporting me and continuing to be here. Again, apologies for my abesence. Thank you!♥  
> All the love,  
> Jacob

"Hey Peter!"

Peter quickly shut his locker and turned around with wide eyes.

"Jesus, Ned you scared the shit outta me!" he whisper-shouted to the chubby brown skinned boy in front of him. Ned pouted slightly and adjusted his backpack straps as he mumbled an apology.

"Hey Penis Parker," taunted Flash as he slapped Peter's books from his arms, "nice glasses."

"Leave me alone, Flash." he said softly. He adjusted his glasses on his nose and bent down to pick up his books when Flash's foot came stomping down on his hand. Peter cried out and brought his hand to his chest, blood running down his arm. He shakily looked up at the smirking Flash before grabbing his books with his other hand. He choked back tears that threatened to spill as he stood back up.

"Go on Penis Parker, cry to mommy," he said darkly. Peter clenched a fist and looked up at Flash before he lunged at him, latching on to him and slamming his fists to his face. Flash returned the punches, aiming for Peter's ribs and slamming into them. Peter was stronger than he remembered, his punches were more precise and were given with a lot more force. Flash tackled Peter and pinned him down, swinging his fists again but Peter deflected them with his arms raised over his face. Peter's baggy sleeves came down, exposing his whole arms. Flash was taken aback. Peter's arms had grown into glorious muscle machines and his blue veins looked like if they were chiseled to perfection. Peter could definitely have more strength than Flash, he just didn't really know how to use it yet.

'What _the fuck happened to you?!'_ Flash asked himself as he repeatedly hit Peter's arms.

 

* * *

 

_Five Months Earlier_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the riled up lunch room. Wade "Deadpool" Wilson was beating the shit out of Francis for taunting him and his best buddy Weasel. Wade earned the nickname "Deadpool" because of Weasel's convincing tale of how Wade fought 30 men and left them in a pool of blood, the story was inspired by Wade's scars that gently smeared across his face and torso like light red stripes of lightning. No one really knows how he got these scars, people just know that they might be the secret to why he always gets the ladies, because every woman likes a bad boy.

"Thomson! Wilson! In my office, now!!" shouted Principal Morita. The crowd quickly went quiet and parted ways for the two beaten and bloody boys to walk, more like stumbled, through. They plopped down on the wooden chairs in front of Principal Morita's desk, Flash letting out a loud groan and Wade wincing slightly.

"I believe this was my last warning to one of you, wasn't it Flash?"

Flash sighed and bowed his head.

"It's only been four months Mr. Thomson and you've managed to end up in my office already for the 10th time. Not. Good," he turned to Wade and frowned, "Mr. Wilson, I thought this year would be different son."

"I thought so too sir." he replied.

"I'm talking about your grades, this is your first time in my office Wilson but I've been noticing that your grades have not been too well."

Wade sighed and tugged at his sleeves, mumbling out an "I'm trying my best sir".

"I know you are, Mr. Wilson, which is why I have decided to assign you a personal tutor," Principal Morita turned to the door and nodded, "Peter."

Peter walked in shyly, adjusting his glasses on his nose and clutching his books closely to his chest.

"Penis Parker is fuckface's tutor?!" snickered Flash. Peter bit his lip and hung his head at the comment, earning Flash two months detention from Principal Morita.

"He already has every class with you Mr. Wilson so Peter will be helping you with your studies. Oh," Principal Morita smiled softly, "and your teachers their own punishments for you both, Mr. Thomson and Mr. Wilson. So be on the lookout for them."

Wade and Flash huffed and stood up, excusing themselves and heading to class.

"H-hey, wait up!" said Peter, scuffling behind the two boys. Flash snickered and turned around to taunt Peter when a quick "get to class boys" echoed through the empty hallway and Flash bit down on his tongue. He scowled and hurried off, angrily jogging to the distance and leaving Wade and Peter alone.

"So you're my tutor huh." stated Wade. Peter half smiled and nodded, adjusting his glasses nervously. He was always scared of taller and more built guys, and Wade was much taller and muscular than him.

"Cool," commented Wade, "we have lab next, don't we?"

Peter nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" asked Wade, finally turned next to him to look at the boy. His breath caught a little in his throat, the boy was pretty. He had big doe-like eyes and a cute little nose, his skin looked so soft and clear, his lips were plump and a light shade of pink...

Why was Wade noticing all of this of the boy? He wasn't gay...

Wade was going to look away when the little boy made eye contact with him and shook his head, his soft brown locks bouncing a little as he did. Peter opened his mouth and spoke softly, Wade didn't really pay attention to what he said just to the way his voice rang softly in his ears.

"W-Wade?" asked Peter. Damn, Wade loved hearing his name come from Peter's lips.

"Yeah?" breathed out Wade.

"We're at the lab now.." he trailed. Wade turned to the door and coughed out a laugh, opening the door and holding it open for Peter. Peter walked in and went to the far back, sitting at a lonely lab station. Wade followed suite.

"Okay, so according to the last chapter we left off on..."

Wade stopped listening, the topic did not interest him at all. His mind began to wander and he began to slowly close his eyes when a snappy "Wade!" woke him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Wade, you have a 50 in lab. You need at least a 75 to pass the class, and that doesn't include the midterm or final test grades."

"Right." mumbled Wade. Peter shook his head.

"What interests you Wade?"

"Sex." Wade answered it without thinking really, it was just the first thing that popped up in his head. Peter's face went beet red.

"Um, I mean..anime. I-I like anime."

Peter began to compare the elements to heros from the anime _My Hero Academia_ and their quirks, but he avoided looking at Wade. His face was a shade of pink for the rest of the class period and his voice was small and shy.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by quickly, too quick for Wade's liking.

"Mr. Morita asked me to please help you after school too," commented Peter during last period, bringing joy to Wade, "so I asked my dads if they would let you come over and they're cool with it."

Peter looked so excited when he mentioned his dads, all the shyness from his voice and movement went away. Wade smiled softly.

"Cool," then Wade realized what Peter had said, "wait, dads?"

"Yeah, I have two dads," Peter smiled shyly, "they adopted me when I was small."

"Cool." nodded Wade.

"Wilson, Parker, anything you would like to share with the class?" asked Mrs. Knotwood. Peter flushed and shook his head.

"No no ma'am." he stuttered. Mrs. Knotwood raised an eyebrow before she turned to Wade, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Starting tomorrow, there will be a new seating arrangement. The rest of the teachers have agreed with this seating because of certain," she turned her gaze over to Flash, "situation. Be prepared tomorrow."

The bell rang and the whole class stood up, Flash turning around to Peter with a giant grin.

"Not you, Flash," said Mrs. Knotwood, she smiled at Peter and Wade, "you have detention."

Wade was suspicious of Mrs. Knotwood, she usually didn't like Wade at all. Why the sudden change?

 

* * *

 

 

"You live here?!" gasped Wade. The house was huge and extremely luxurious, it was modern and had huge windows to peer into the inside. The house was located on the more spacious side of New York, it had beautiful flowers in the front, flowers of different shapes and colors. It was all too much for Wade.

"Yeah, Dad and Pops designed it. They're very..." Peter trailed off, pulling out his keys and unlocking the front door, "um, they're very fancy."

"Yeah, no kidding." chuckled Wade as he stepped in after Peter.

"Pops! Dad! I'm home!" he shouted. Peter walked further into the house, entering into a living room. Wade followed quietly behind, admiring the polished furniture and clear glass tables and vases. Wade didn't have this luxury. He lived in a cramped apartment all by himself.

Well, technically not. His dad came in once in a while, but only to pass out of the floor. His dad was a drunk and a bastard. Wade clenched his jaw.

"We're in the kitchen, underoos!" yelled Peter's dad. Wade froze, he recognized that voice from TV. Peter smiled and walked into the kitchen, greeting his dads.

"Hey Pops, hey Dad, this is Wade. I'm his tutor."

"Nice to meet you, Wade." greeted Steve, extending his hand for him to shake.

"H-hi! I I I am Wade," he took Steve's hand and shook it frantically, "I-I'm a big fan."  
Steve laughed and clapped Wade's back, pulling away when Tony coughed.

"Hi, Tony Stark. Billionaire, genius, totally awesome husband, and Peter's dad." Tony gave a quick smile before he sipped his coffee, Steve glaring at him.

"H-hi, big fan of your work sir." Wade said shyly. Tony smirked and turned to Steve to stick out his tongue.

"We'll be in my room." announced Peter with a smile.

"Okay, dinner is in an hour," Steve smiled warmly at Wade, "hopefully you can join us for dinner Wade."

"Oh y-yeah, yes of course!" he said.

"Alrighty then," said Tony, standing up from his leaning position, "dinner in an hour boys and we're having tacos tonight."

"Okay dad." said Peter as he walked off.

"Elevator, Pete!" shouted Tony behind them. Peter rolled his eyes and he walked into the elevator with a giddy 18 year old high school senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lovely readers,
> 
> Thank you all for waiting so patiently for me and this book. I promise to try my best to update this book. If I do take a while, please understand that I may be going through a tough little knot. Again, I appreciate and love all of you. You reading my work means a lot to me.
> 
> All the love,  
> Jacob


End file.
